falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United People: A Disaster for the Unity!
By Stefan Wildner, Chairman and Executive Editor of United People: It is with great pleasure that I write the very first article from United People and it is with great pleasure that I have the opportunity to write about a new initiative in Falleen politics. And I must say that it has been a long time awaited. The United Falleen Imperial Democrats is this new initiative, this new party, and the party that you dear reader should vote for and follow if you want a stable, peaceful, prosperous, equitable and fair nation with old and proud traditions. If you want this and you do! Any sensible person with respect for themseles would want this, then you should undoubtedly choose the United Falleen Imperial Democrats. I personally know Nicolai Vestergaard and his great work in the people's organization, The United People. Nicolai Vestergaard is a man with visions, but at the same time also a person who protects our common Culture and Tradition and History. He fights for You and Me and Our history and unity. He fights for Peace and against the Terror and Destruction which separatism brings with them on their road to their false "freedom". I agree with Nicolai Vestergaard when he openly says that separatism and its dirty movements are trying to conceal their terrible agendas under false and broken ideas and thoughts. The separatism movement is like a sickness which spreads around our nation and somewhere more than others and this movement is overwhelmingly harmful to you and our peace. The security you have today will disappear thanks to our dear elected politicians in the Imperial Parliament, who let this sickness continue as nothing has happened. This cannot be allowed to continue! Nicolai Vestergaard and the United Falleen Imperial Democrats will fight against these devastating powers who talk about democracy and the people's will, but who really only want their OWN POWER for themselves and nothing else! It is our goal to resist this terrible behavior while helping the souls who confused and due to lies has been attracted to these fractions. This decay is seen in our dear politicians who say they are fighting for a better Falleentium but still pass the Brussels Agreement Act - a terrible example of the treason which prevails in the Imperial Capital. The will of the people! Hah! I have to laugh! It is nothing more than appeasement for separatism! But there should be no news that this proposal originated from the socialist led government that wants a collapse of the Falleen Federation. I am wondering if they are in this together with the communists? We can only speculate. And hope that I'm wrong! The so-called Poliquen Settlement and Nonambar Agreement are a disgrace on our Nature, Culture, Tradtion, People and History. Have they not learned from our "brothers" to the south, the Straits!? The Veld and Hastigian "freedoms fighters" for these two agreements say and declare that they still intend to remain part of the Imperial Unity, but they both still demand a deadline for how long these "agreements" - more like threats and extortions - should run! They demand special and unthankful rights from the People - You! - and His Imperial Majesty. They talk about old friendship and close ties, under the claim that they are still part of the Empire, but as soon as they can and the deadline is over - they leave - so much for that friendship! Have we note learned from the Straits? Have we not learned how the Straits have taken advantage of their position? How they still take advantage of their position! Do we really want similar situations and problems with Hastiga and Veldunium!? Do we want others to follow suit because we have politicians who do not want to cherish our Nation and People!? NO! Therefore, you should choose the United Falleen Imperial Democrats! This party and its grreat members fight for Falleentium and ALL of its Citizens, Cultures, Languages, Traditions and Histories - not just the individual which separatism does! Category:The Imperial Constitution